Little Bride
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/#nulisrandom2015/#HappyKarinDay/Dia bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu di lantai tiga, sedang duduk sedih di depan ruang dokter saraf. Penasaran, akhirnya dia menghampiri gadis itu. Ternyata orang tua gadis kecil itu akan bercerai./"Sasuke-sensei mau ya menikah denganku? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah."/SasuKarin.


**Little Bride**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AU/#nulisrandom2015/#HappyKarinDay/Dia bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu di lantai tiga, sedang duduk sedih di depan ruang dokter saraf. Penasaran, akhirnya dia menghampiri gadis itu. Ternyata orang tua gadis kecil itu akan bercerai./"Sasuke-** _ **sensei**_ **mau ya menikah denganku? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah."/SasuKarin.**

 **X.x.X**

Uchiha Sasuke melihatnya tak sengaja saat dia ditugaskan oleh dokter pengawasnya untuk memeriksa pasien di lantai tiga bersama teman-temannya. Dia melihat gadis berkacamata itu duduk sendirian di depan ruangan seorang dokter. Hanya bermain dengan boneka beruangnya. Pun wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dari pakaian yang dipakainya dan tiang infus yang berada di sampingnya, dia tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah pasien rumah sakit ini.

Penasaran, pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang sedang menjalani masa magangnya itu pun menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Halo," ujarnya seramah mungkin.

Gadis yang pemuda itu perkirakan baru memasuki awal sekolah menengah pun mendongak. Bisa pemuda itu lihat ada jejak air mata di kedua pipi sang gadis. "Kenapa sendirian hm? Bosan di ruanganmu?"

"Tidak," jawab pasien kecil itu lemah. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau menunggu seseorang di sini?" Sasuke melirik ruangan tersebut. Ruangan salah satu dokter saraf di rumah sakit ini. Dia kembali menatap sang gadis kecil.

"Ibuku di dalam. Sedang berbicara dengan dokter."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengelus rambut gadis itu yang dipotong sebahu. "Kau terlihat bersedih," ujar calon dokter itu jujur.

"Umm," gadis itu mengangguk, tak menolak kenyataan bahwa dia memang sedang bersedih kali ini.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Ibuku akan bercerai dengan ayah. Aku sedih. Ditambah lagi aku belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit—hiks," gadis itu mulai menangis. Sasuke gelagapan. Sebelum dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis. Kalau menangis, nanti semakin susah sembuhnya lho," hibur pemuda itu sembari mengelus punggung sang gadis, "ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Kamar rawatmu di mana?"

"A-aku Uzumaki Karin. Kamar rawatku tak jauh dari sini. Nomor 256. Oh iya, dokter kok masih muda? Semua dokter yang menanganiku sudah tua semua, rambut mereka sudah memutih," tutur gadis bernama Karin itu polos. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menahan tawanya dalam hati. _Polos sekali anak ini._

"Aku dokter magang. Sebenarnya aku masih kuliah, tapi karena nanti aku akan menjadi dokter, mau tidak mau aku harus bekerja sementara di rumah sakit," jelas pemuda itu sesingkat mungkin.

Karin melepas pelukannya. "Oh begitu ya?" dia bertanya dengan matanya yang bulat dan polos.

Tangan calon dokter muda itu terangkat dan mengacak rambut anak itu. "Ya, begitulah. Umurmu berapa?"

"Aku dua belas tahun. Dokter?"

"Umurku dua kali umurmu."

"Aa, berarti 24 tahun ya? Wah, masih muda. Umur dokter sama dengan umur kakak sepupuku!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Setidaknya dia berhasil membuat gadis ini melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Awalnya pemuda itu ingin beranjak dan kembali ke tempatnya, namun lengannya ditahan oleh gadis kecil itu. "Dokter, Dokter."

"Iya?"

"Aku, kan korban kecelakaan. Terus ada sesuatu di otakku—aku juga tidak mengerti itu apa. Katanya aku harus cepat-cepat operasi. Tapi aku takut. Bagaimana jika nanti aku mati? Kepalaku akan dibelah, kan?"

Dokter magang itu terkesiap kaget. Apa mungkin ada pembuluh darah yang pecah? Atau pembuluh darah yang membengkak? Apa ada serpihan kaca yang masuk ke otaknya? Apa ada sel sarafnya yang terganggu? Apa—

"Dokter?"

Ah, dia terlalu ikut campur. Itu, kan bukan wilayahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

"Tidak kok," dia mengulum senyum, "kepalamu tidak akan dibelah. Kalau kepalamu dibelah, nanti bagaimana caranya tulang-tulang di kepalamu menyatu kembali?"

Karin menyentuh kepalanya, sejurus kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Oh iya ya."

Mendengar tawa gadis itu, mau tak mau sang pemuda juga ikut tertawa.

"Dokter."

"Hm?"

"Dokter sudah menikah?"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba berganti topik sejauh itu? Dan kenapa harus pernikahan? Dasar anak gadis. "Tentu saja belum. Dokter, kan belum lulus."

"Oh begitu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Seharusnya, orang yang menikah itu bahagia, kan? Kenapa ayah dan ibu ingin bercerai? Ibu bilang katanya ayah selalu membahayakanku. Iya sih aku kecelakaan karena ayah ngebut. Tapi masa gara-gara itu ibu ingin berpisah dengan ayah? Itu tidak masuk akal, kan, Dokter?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ah, jadi begitu.

Dia tersenyum samar. "Kau masih kecil, belum mengerti apa itu pernikahan."

"E-eh? Kok gitu sih?"

"Tapi memang benar kok. Orang yang menikah harusnya bahagia. Mungkin ibumu takut kau terluka lebih dari ini, makanya dia ingin berpisah dengan ayahmu. Terlebih lagi ayahmu yang menyebabkan hal ini. Meskipun begitu, dokter yakin nanti kau masih bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu walaupun mereka bercerai."

Gadis kecil itu kembali murung. Memikirkan bahwa ayah dan ibunya akan berpisah benar-benar membuatnya sedih. "Dokter, dokter namanya siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke- _sensei_ mau ya menikah denganku? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah."

Uchiha muda itu tersenyum geli. Dia kembali mengacak rambut gadis itu lagi. "Tapi malam ini kau harus makan dan minum obatmu. Kita menikah besok, _call_?"

" _Call_!"

 **X.x.X**

Pagi itu, Sasuke berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia ingin mengintip keadaan gadis kecil yang dia temui kemarin—sekaligus menepati janjinya. Masih dengan baju kasual, dia bertanya pada resepsionis kamar rawat seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Karin. Pemuda itu agak menyesal tidak mengingat nomor kamar rawat sang gadis kecil.

"Di lantai tiga, nomor 256."

"Terima kasih," dan pemuda itu pun langsung beranjak dari sana menuju lift. Untung lift tersebut sepi, tidak ada yang mengantri di luar—dan yang paling penting adalah dia tidak bertemu dengan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kelompok magangnya.

 _Ting_. Layar navigasi lantai telah menunjukkan lantai tiga. Pintu besi itu pun terbuka.

Setelah menoleh kanan-kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya, dia langsung keluar dengan segera dan mencari kamar 256 yang dimaksud.

Ternyata letaknya cukup jauh dari lift dan itu adalah kamar VIP.

Pemuda itu mengintip dari kaca yang tertempel di pintu. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, namun bayangan seorang anak bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit membuatnya yakin. Toh petugas resepsionis juga tidak memberitahunya kalau ada pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Karin lebih dari satu.

 _Kriet_. Pintu besi itu dibuka perlahan olehnya. Tampak penghuni kamar tersebut terkejut karena langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke- _sensei_!" seru salah seorang penghuni kamar sana begitu melihat kedatangannya. Orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke- _sensei'_ itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada wanita yang diduganya adalah ibu dari sang pasien sebelum menoleh pada gadis kecil yang berseru tadi.

"Hai, Karin- _chan_. Wah, kau cantik sekali. Gaun baru?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menghampiri sang gadis yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Iya. Kemarin ibu membelikanku gaun putih yang mirip dengan gaun pernikahan! Kan dokter mau menikah denganku hari ini," gadis itu menjelaskan dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dia menatap ibu dari anak itu yang kini balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini dia ulang tahun. Makanya dia semangat sekali ingin bertemu denganmu, Dokter."

"Aa, begitukah? Selamat ulang tahun, Karin- _chan_. Semoga hal-hal baik selalu terjadi padamu," ujar dokter magang itu.

Karin tersenyum manis, wajahnya sampai memerah mendengar kata-kata dari orang yang akan menikah dengannya hari ini. "Terima kasih, Dokter _._ Tapi kenapa dokter pakai baju bebas? Kan harusnya pakai jas putih."

"Aku baru saja sampai. Aku datang lebih pagi demi melihat Karin- _chan_ lho," ujar pemuda itu sembari menarik kursi di sana dan mendudukinya.

"Oh, begitu. Dokter, Dokter! Ayo kita menikah sekarang!"

"Hahaha, ayo. Tapi setelah jadi istriku, Karin- _chan_ harus semangat sembuh dan tidak bersedih lagi ya."

"Tentu saja!"

...

...

...

"Oh iya, Dokter. Aku berjanji. Ketika aku sudah besar nanti dan mengerti apa itu pernikahan, aku akan mengajak dokter untuk benar-benar menikahiku. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya dokterharus jadi suamiku."

"Hmm ... kita lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke hanya asal membuat janji—bahkan dia sendiri ragu apa itu bisa disebut janji atau tidak. Toh dia juga tidak yakin akan bertemu dengan gadis ini di masa depan nanti. Selain itu, perbedaan usia mereka terlalu jauh. Nanti mungkin saja mereka bertemu setelah dirinya berusia tiga puluh tahun atau empat puluh tahun. Di usia setua itu, bisa saja mereka telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Apalagi Sasuke mungkin sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Tapi sayangnya, dokter magang itu tidak tahu bahwa janji yang terucap oleh gadis itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Delapan tahun kemudian, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah terang yang tampak seperti mahasiswi, datang mengunjunginya dengan keluhan pusing dan tidak enak badan di kliniknya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang kala itu sudah berusia 32 tahun hanya terdiam menatapnya, bukan menanyainya atau menyuruhnya tidur di ranjang untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Dirinya bergeming dan saat itu juga kedua sudut bibirnya naik.

"Pantas saja aku merasa kenal dengan 'Uzumaki Karin' saat suster tadi menyebutkannya."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir dokter sudah lupa. Jadi?"

Dokter yang kini sudah memegang gelar masternya menumpu dagunya di atas meja.

"Kita mulai dari awal? Kita tidak bisa langsung menikah, Gadis Kecil."

"Apa sih? Aku sudah dua puluh tahun. Sudah kuliah. Masih saja dibilang gadis kecil. Dokter Menyebalkan."

"Kau bisa kutuntut untuk pencemaran nama baik karena sudah menghina dokter."

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan."

Dokter yang masih tampan sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu itu terkekeh pelan. Entah Tuhan memang mengabulkan doa gadis itu atau apa, dirinya memang selalu gagal dalam hubungan percintaan. Dia terakhir berpacaran sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu sampai akhirnya lebih memilih untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai dokter.

Mungkin rencana Tuhan untuk mempersatukannya dengan pasien kecil delapan tahun yang lalu bukan ide yang buruk juga. Ah, permainan takdir memang selalu tidak pernah bisa diduga oleh manusia.

 **Owari**

Halo~!

AAAA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NONA UZUMAKI! MAAF KADONYA TELAT BANGET!

Ini bikin mendadak sumpah. Dipaksain dari pagi idenya nggak muncul-muncul sampai akhirnya kepikiran ide begini. Awalnya kepikiran sebuah ide, tapi itu malah lebih cocoknya buat ultah Sasuke—walau idenya rada mirip sama _fanfic_ ini. Alhasil yang buat ultah Neng Karin baru selesai dibuat malam ini. Huhu maafkan _fans_ -mu ini, Teh.

Teh, teteh emang cantik, pintar, baik, walau di _fanfic_ -ku suka jadi orang yang nge- _bully_ Sasuke. Nggak apa-apa, Teh. Aku ikhlas. Rela banget liat tuh Uchiha satu di- _bully_ sama Teteh—walaupun dia _bias_ aku (dibegal). Teh, _haters gonna hate_ , Teh. Jangan dipikirin. Masih ada aku dan yang lain yang suka ngebelain Teteh. Teh, _I love you_. Semoga Teteh _out of this shit_. Teteh nggak pantas buat dipermainkan sama orang yang nyiptain Teteh. Ya udah Teh, selamat ulang tahun aja deh dari aku mah :)

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
